1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data recording apparatus using a detachable recording device and to a method of such an apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a data recording apparatus using a detachable recording device, after a free capacity of the device was once examined, a power source of the apparatus is continuously held. Therefore, each time the power source of the apparatus is turned off, the free capacity is examined.
The following two methods are known as a method of taking out the device.
The first method is a method whereby as shown in a data recording apparatus using a floppy disk (3.5 inches, 5.25 inches, etc.) or the like as a recording device, a mechanical mechanism system is used and the taking-out of the device is prevented by display means for indicating a state during the recording.
The second method is a method whereby as shown in a data recording apparatus using a magnetooptic disk or the like as a recording device, a loading system is used and the taking-out of the device is prevented by display means for indicating a state during the recording.
In both of the above first and second conventional methods, although the device can be taken out any time when the user wants to take out the device, in the case where the device is erroneously taken out during the recording, there is a possibility such that a fatal data breakage is caused in the device. In the worst case, there is a case where every data on the device cannot be read out.
According to an embodiment of the invention, there is provided a data recording apparatus in which a recording device is detachable, comprising: discriminating means for discriminating whether the device attached to the data recording apparatus can be recorded or not; and executing means constructed in a manner such that when it is determined by the discriminating means that the recording can be performed, the recording of image data is executed to only the device, and in the case where it is determined by the discriminating means that the recording cannot be performed, a message informing that the recording cannot be performed is outputted and the recording of the image data is executed to the built-in recording medium.